Riku's Turn
by Skye of theClouds
Summary: He was taken by Shadows, Now it's Riku's turn to save him form the darkness. Please Review! On hold
1. Chapter 1

Romance/ Drama

Rated: T

Disclamier: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the charters in the story

Summery: The Shadows took him. Now it's Riku's turn to wield the key blade

Riku looked at the life less body at his feet. H e knew he must be dreaming. He must be dreaming… A nightmare. A nightmare…

Sora… can't die. He can't. A tear rolled of his cheek onto the ground. He crumbled to his knees.

You promised Sora… You promised you wouldn't go looking for heartless; you promised that you wouldn't leave home anymore. How could you, you liar.

A water fall of tears was streaming down his face; they poured and drenched Sora's pale face.

How can something that was once so happy and full of life be so pale? He was sun shine. At least to Riku he was. He rested his hand on Sora's chest and wiped his tears of his face. I swear Sora, if you don't wake up. Riku's words faded away as he trembled and cried silently. He closed his eyes and saw Sora's smile, his bright stupid smile that made Riku's rock of a heart melt. I couldn't tell him that I-

His thoughts were interpreted by his hand slipping away from Sora's cheek. He looked up to see a shadow dragging Sora's body away.

You took Sora's heart what else do you want you bastard! What else do you want! Riku summoned way to the dawn and hacked the shadow. Get away! More shadows came from the ground, all of them moving toward Sora.

Get away from him! Riku ran around franticly trying to save Sora's body, it only took one false move, and they took him… He was gone….

I know it was short, next time I'll make it longer but you have to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! I love reviews, there like sugar but better. And sorry for killing of Sora, it makes me sad to… sniff…

Riku had melted on to the sand sobbing Sora's name.

"How could you! You liar! I told you, you can't go around fighting heartless any more!" Riku couldn't have remembered crying this much ever since he was little. He pounded his fist into the ground until his hands where so tiered they felt like boulders. "I have to tell everyone what happened."

"No. I have to save Sora. I have to follow the heartless. Sora first."

"Then how am I gonna explain Sora and me disappeared? What if we both don't come back… I can't think about it. I'll find a way." Riku made his way to Kairi's front door. He had washed his face and waited until his eyes weren't red anymore. He knew that Kairi would have a break down if she believed that Sora was gone, and tear stains on his face wouldn't help.

He sighed and knocked on the door.

It swung open and a rather cheerful Kairi opened the door. "Hey Riku! I didn't expect you up so early! What's the matter, I haven't seen you this miserable looking in a while."

"Kairi…" Riku's words were choking his thought.

"Riku do you want to come inside?"

"No. Kairi… Sora's…" Riku cursed his throat, if it was going to strangle it's self then it should strangle it's self already!

"Kairi, Sora's gone."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that silly!" Kairi's smile made Riku's already broken heart fade away.

"How can you be that selfish? Sora's dead and all you can care about is your self!" Riku stomped of as a terrified Kairi watched as her eyes become clouded with tears.

Riku ran home and smashed the door open and didn't wait to close it behind him to have another break down.

---

Meanwhile:

Kairi felt beyond horrible. How could she not have seen how upset Riku was? "It's all my fault…" Kairi hugged the door as she gently closed it as she started shaking. If I didn't side with Sora then Riku would have never left him to fight. And then I let them get in that fight and then… Kairi choked on her words. It is my fault…

---

Riku picked him self up from the ground. He needed to save Sora. No one else was worth his time. He summoned way to the dawn and ran back the Paupo Island where Sora was taken.

He had to concentrate to bring back the darkness in his heart. "I didn't realize how much light I let in, all that time I spent with Sora…"

"Funny…" Riku thought. "How I wanted him to come with me into the darkness a year ago. A little to late Sora, a little to late…"

--

Not that longer then the last chapter, but its longer! How was it? Tell me!


End file.
